


you overwhelm me (and I'm okay with that)

by gattoindex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Discovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 没有翻译标题，overwhelm一个含义很丰富的词，怕被我翻俗了^_^





	you overwhelm me (and I'm okay with that)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you overwhelm me (and I'm okay with that)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940816) by [Imiaslavie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie). 



> 没有翻译标题，overwhelm一个含义很丰富的词，怕被我翻俗了^_^

1.

所有汉克给他看的电影差不多都是半个世纪前的了。这部也不例外。康纳通常不会被银幕上发生的事所打动，但有时剧情会以某种不同寻常的方式影响他，让他重新评估自己的部分代码，或者——正如人类所说的那样——击中他的某些内部线路，这就是他从不拒绝与汉克分享一个又一个电影之夜的原因。

技术上讲，康纳可以轻松获取任何已有电影的信息，但在他特意接入前，它们是被隐藏的，让他能够得到直接体验。

今天，汉克的选择是一部名为“搏击俱乐部”的电影。他们坐在沙发上，关了灯。康纳脱掉外套，他很清楚汉克不喜欢他在家里穿着它，但原因不明。相扑趴在沙发旁，打着哈欠。

“这曾是一部经典之作。”汉克说，制片公司的标识出现在屏幕上（快速搜索得知该公司已经在十年前倒闭了）。他绝对不会在字幕出现前提到这件事：汉克痛恨在看电影时说话，说那会破坏乐趣。

旁白的声音非常单调平板，几乎像是无意识的。康纳怀疑他是一个仿生人，他知道人类过去常常制作关于他们的电影。但下一个场景，这家伙就因为无法入睡而去看医生，事实证明他是一个人类。一个非常奇怪的人。他的逻辑思维以及它们对他身体的影响是康纳从未见过的。像是在藐视正常状态。但后来出现了一个女人。她似乎完全理解英雄正在经历的事情。这是否意味着他的思想过程并不是那么独特？这是否意味着有很多人像他，而康纳的数据库缺少某一细分的人类类型？

或者他们俩真的是一对独特的人，在大千世界中找到了彼此？

这种情况可能造成的影响在康纳心中产生了数百个问题，占据了他的思想。电影还在继续，但康纳仅仅分出一小部分注意力，而没有试着去理解主角们之间短暂互动的秘密。他多少有注意到剧情，剧中所出现的道德困境，以及让汉克带着欣赏发出轻笑并迅速瞥一眼康纳的关键转折。那一刻，康纳庆幸自己坐在汉克的右边，否则他会看到康纳的LED闪着明亮的黄色。

直到电影的最后一刻，建筑物开始爆炸时，康纳都没有停止尝试解开线索。那个女人很害怕，但她没有死。主角抓住了她的手——她接受了并且没有放开。

康纳所考虑的一切都转化为了一个目标。

他伸出手握住了汉克的手。

汉克立刻把它抽走了。

“你他妈的以为自己在做什么？”他说，转过身来看着康纳。听起来并不生气，只是……不安。所有在康纳核心处理器中的内容都暂停了一小会儿，然后开始以最大运算速度工作，想要得出一个答案，将数千种可能都进行排序，再将其中不恰当的删除。最终，康纳决定用完全中立的方式回答并提醒自己是个仿生人的事实。听到康纳实际处理信息的方式总是让汉克感到困惑，让他摸不着头脑。

康纳转身面对汉克，双手放在膝盖上，一脸安抚的表情。

“对不起，副队长。进程太多而且相互干扰，导致系统混乱。”他歪过脑袋。“我现在好了。”

康纳靠回到沙发上。吉他响起，字幕开始滚动，他并没有好。处理器仍然超载。他不想因此打扰汉克，但仍然需要等到字幕结束，他们总是这样。

当歌手唱出一个高音时，汉克咕哝着，“看在操蛋的份上”，然后抓住了康纳的手。他的手坚定却并不用力，以人类标准来说不会造成疼痛。康纳的嘴张开了，但没有发出声音。在电视机只有少量文字的黑屏上，康纳注意到自己的LED。它是红色的，稳定地闪烁着。汉克似乎也注意到了这一点。

康纳用了点力回握汉克的手，只是一点点，当汉克也握回来时，康纳微笑了。他的LED变成了黄色，然后——当汉克看到康纳的处理器没问题时也没有松开手掌——它又变成了蓝色。

他们两手相握坐在那里整整两分钟直到字幕结束，当屏幕变成白色菜单时，汉克放开了手，在那之前他又再一次紧紧握了一下，并站了起来。

即使康纳不确定自己和汉克之间到底发生了什么，即使他不确定自己所做的是对还是错，他仍然觉得一切都很好。

听到汉克卧室的门关上，他又开始播放那部电影。

2.

康纳滑开白色的衣柜门，盯着里面那些衣服。

汉克有一个巨大的衣柜。很多衬衫、夹克和T恤，每种都有几十件，大部分颜色鲜艳，带有醒目的几何图案。他只有三条裤子，却有一整个抽屉的颈巾①。康纳完全不了解他的穿衣准则。他是否关心自己的穿着？

不过，汉克似乎相当在意康纳穿什么。

这是他的一个新怪癖，不满康纳的外套。当他们在警局、办案或购物的时候，这问题并不存在。但每当回到汉克家里，他都会皱着眉斜眼看康纳，直到对方得到暗示并脱下外套。

康纳搞不清楚这是为什么。他的衣服很干净，也是被社会所接受的，甚至可以说穿着很舒服，如果汉克是担心这些的话。也可能他觉得康纳只有一件外套是不可思议的，考虑到他本人是一个外套收藏者？

肯定是这个原因。康纳作了决定，他关上柜门，走出卧室，来到汉克所在的厨房。人类经常变换服装是为了享受或显示自己紧跟时尚。也许是因为康纳缺少这些，才让汉克觉得不舒服。

当康纳告诉汉克他的结论时，那个男人看着他，就像是刚听到生命中最蠢的话一样。

“你脑子有病吗？”汉克双臂抱胸，“你穿一个土豆袋到死也和我没关系！”

“那你为什么每天晚上都坚持要我脱掉外套？”康纳说道，完全迷惑了。【这话我怎么觉得那么微妙XD】

汉克发出了一个介于呻吟和叹气之间的声音。

“因为它是制服，你这个笨蛋。你有看到我在家里穿着制服吗？”

康纳眨眨眼。“但是……你从来不穿制服。即使在工作时间。”

“哦，我的——这不是重点！这是，”汉克戳了戳康纳的胸口，“你为工作而穿的。你现在在工作吗？”

尽管问题相当直接，但康纳的困惑反而增加了。为什么他会问这么明显的事情？“没有。我在你家。”

汉克脸上的恼怒变成了别的东西。几乎就像是……康纳仔细分析着对方，眉毛的弓起，抿紧嘴唇的方式，抬头的角度，以及他的眼睛如何盯着康纳背后某个东西一秒钟……一切都表明他……失望？伤心？受伤害？

“我不明白，副队长。”康纳最终说道。

汉克叹了口气。“这不仅仅是我的家。它也是你的。当人们回家时，他们把工作留在外面。每个人都有一套只在家里穿的衣服。这意味着舒适并且不会再去其他地方。明白了吗？”

家。

当汉克提出让他和自己住在一起时，这似乎不是什么大不了的事。很明显康纳无处可去，而汉克表现得就像康纳毫无疑问应该跟着他一样。倒不是说康纳想要反对。一同居住很方便。但分享房子和分享家之间存在很大差别。人类总是共享生活空间，这通常没有什么特别意义。但家是……

它是什么？是坐在沙发上自己习惯的位置一起看电视吗？是相扑每天的门口问候和在他们离开时可怜巴巴的哀号吗？是那些贴得到处都是，汉克写给康纳的建议、指示甚至只是一个句子——无论它们看起来有多么消极乖戾——的即时贴吗？

康纳不知道。

但他希望如此。

“我明白了。”他点点头。然后，在经过一个迅速的思考后，“今晚我可以借一些你的东西吗？我保证明天会买一些我自己的。”

看到汉克的脸放松时，康纳感觉到了宽慰。汉克微笑着走进自己的房间，招呼康纳跟上。

十分钟后，当康纳穿着一件深蓝色的，尺码超大，袖子超长的连帽衫坐到汉克旁边的沙发上时，他意识到这的确比穿外套更舒服。

特别是连帽衫仍然可以隐约闻到汉克的味道。

3.

今天的案子不是一个好结局。现在康纳已经发现了成功完成一项任务与事情顺利结束之间存在区别，所以他知道这件案子没有办法变好。

他们必须找到一个逃跑的仿生人。由于马库斯的努力，这案子被归类为“失踪人口”，而不是“财产被盗”，尽管许多警官仍对这一变化持怀疑态度，但也无能为力。

寻找一个AX300保姆型仿生人并不困难。这位年轻女子并没有打算逃跑，她只是想为自己争取些空闲时间，比她职责所允许的更多。她是那种异化后仍然与主人住在一起，并忠于人类的仿生人。毕竟，不是每个人类都曾残忍对待他们的仿生人。

当他们把她带回到主人的房子时，她并没有反抗。那一家人很高兴她回来，特别是他们的女儿卡蒂娅，一个六岁的小女孩。康纳认为他们的工作已经完成。但当汉克说再见时，仿生人抓住他的手，恳求他们带她走。在所有人震惊的注视下，她很快就崩溃了，说了一些康纳确信自己永远不会忘记的话。

“我仍然没有自我。看着卡蒂娅，我感受到了爱，但我不确定它是不是真的。如果那是我的程序在起作用该怎么办？”她眼中含着泪水，“我不愿意像那样活着，我不愿意活在谎言中！马库斯说的是谎言！我没有自由！我还没有自由！”

如果康纳离她更近，他就会阻止她。但他来不及穿过房间，阻止她抢过汉克的枪。她开枪自杀了。汉克立刻冲出了房子，一路咒骂着走向汽车，留下仍在现场的警务专家去处理所发生的状况。康纳别无选择，只得跟着他。

“她不会是最后一个，对吗？”汉克说，搓着手。今天风很大，是早春最寒冷的日子之一，汉克把手套和围巾留在车里了。他们沿着河边行走也无法让他暖和起来。

康纳走在汉克的左边，和后者缓慢的步调保持一致。

“是的。”他平静地说。“我认为她不会是最后一个。”他瞥了一眼耸立在河对岸的高塔。“我认为有很多像她这样的仿生人。”

汉克走到防浪堤上，靠着护墙。“还有他妈的仿生人孩子，康纳。他妈的现在可能不确定自己是否爱他们父母的孩子。操蛋的。”康纳对此无话可说，起码没有什么可以让汉克感觉好些的话可说。②

突然，一阵强风从河上吹向他们。汉克抱紧双臂，全身都在发抖。

“我们回车上吧。”康纳说。汉克瞪了他一眼，却没有动。康纳抿紧嘴唇。固执的男人。看起来今天康纳完全不擅言辞了。

康纳靠近汉克，在快要碰到对方前停下——然后双手放到汉克脖子两侧，激活了手掌中的热能线路。所有正要从汉克口中冒出来的怒骂都消失了，他别无选择，只能轻轻发出一声带着赞赏的呼气。

“我靠。你内置了所有功能吗？”他问道，闭上了眼睛，满足到甚至无法在话语中加入任何俏皮话。

“只有那些可能有利于我进行调查的功能。”

“那你为什么会需要这个呢？”

“我可以把手加热到1500华氏度。我想这实际上意味着……相当激进的审讯方式。”③

汉克哼了一声，露出别扭的笑容，显然并没有为脖子上有一种潜在的致命装置而烦恼。这让康纳也笑了起来。有种想要说些或者做些什么的冲动，某种符合他当前感觉的事，于是他——因为找不到其他任何想法——开始用拇指抚摸汉克的下巴边缘。一开始的几秒钟，汉克没有反应，然后他睁开了眼睛。看起来若有所思。

“说吧，康纳……你有没有过和她类似的感觉？”汉克低头看着康纳。康纳仍然惊讶于他的副队长实际上有多么高大。而让他感到惊讶的另一件事就是回答这个问题是多么容易。

“不。”康纳说，迎上对方的视线。“也许有时候我并不完全理解自己的感受，或者为什么会有某种感受，又或者那种淹没我的情感是否有一个名字。但我确信自己感觉到的一切都是真实的。”

那一刻，康纳原以为汉克会说些什么。但汉克只是用他那种古怪、别扭的方式微笑着，然后从脖子上拉开康纳的手，朝车子走去。

康纳看着自己的手，用其中一只摸了摸自己的脖子，记录热量传导的方式，想知道为什么明明汉克的手很冷，但那个短暂触碰的感觉却很好。

4.

还有一周才到6月，但似乎太阳并没有意识到这一点：室外是80华氏度，再加上湿度高，导致人们饱受湿热影响。这对于底特律来说相当不寻常，不论是异常的高温还是早春的寒风。康纳在警局听到有人开玩笑说，仿生人坚持不懈地想要彻底改变世界，甚至连天气都不放过。多么荒谬的想法。

气温肯定不会让汉克高兴。太热了，他没有像平常那样抱怨就喝了很多水。好吧，至少还是有一些好处的。康纳一直想让他多喝水、少喝啤酒，但收效甚微，所以他很高兴汉克适当补水。

康纳经过镜子，停了下来，退回来仔细看看镜中的自己。当汉克从警局回来，看到康纳坐在沙发上穿着一件保暖连帽衫时，他足足抱怨了五分钟，说康纳明显是打算要他命或至少是逼疯他。“看你这样子我觉得温度又升高了二十度！” 他说，“我不管你是不是有一个神奇的温度调节器，他妈的去找一件T恤或其他什么的！”所以康纳去换了一件带有萨克斯管图案的T恤。汉克总是喜欢那些宣扬他兴趣爱好的衣服。康纳并不是没有自己的衣服……但他想要穿汉克的。

在自己的身上运行分析是很奇怪的，特别是当你知道没有足够的数据来得出结论时。他看起来好吗？穿着这么明显的人类服装会不会让他看起来更……傻了？康纳仍然很难对外表问题形成确定的观点。他可以通过衣服的新旧、合体来判断一个人是否看起来整洁，但判断衣服是否适合某人超出了他的能力。

关于脸部则更糟。人类很快就能说出某人美或丑，赞美或嘲讽眼睛、嘴唇的形状。但每个人都有自己的标准。所以，无论康纳怎么彻底研究一个人的外表和对其看法之间的相关性，都找不到背后有任何确定的逻辑。

相扑用鼻子碰了碰康纳的膝盖，想要被关注。可怜的家伙也不喜欢高温。康纳跪下身，一边把玩着相扑的耳朵，一边快速扫描房间。相扑的碗里还有很多水。而汉克的瓶子几乎空了。

当康纳又拿了一瓶冷水过来时，汉克嘟囔着谢谢，完全沉浸在自己的书里。汉克的额头和太阳穴上都是汗，他拨开头发摩挲着脖子后面，嘀咕出一长串关于这个难耐高温的诅咒。

康纳脑中形成了一个想法，并迅速删除了所有其他可能的任务，将其列为最高优先级。他甚至没打算去检查出现这个子程序的路径，怎么查都没用，就像过去很多次一样。相反，他只是去满足程序对他提出的要求。

站在汉克背后，手里拿着发带，康纳推迟了任务启动，他突然想起他们遇到过的一个嫌疑人所说的话：“请求宽恕比给予宽恕更容易”。即使这是真的，他也需要尽可能快地完成任务。他迅速计算出发带的弹性，汉克头发的长度以及收拢头发的最佳位置。

仅仅三秒钟——汉克的脑袋后面出现了一个小马尾辫。

“他妈的什么——”汉克马上伸手抓住了小辫。

“我认为这样可以更方便散热。”康纳说，走到汉克右侧。“通过冷却脖子、手腕和内凹——”汉克的脸皱了起来。“肘部内侧——你可以降低整个身体的温度。”④

汉克吐了口气，这通常表明他认输了，然后又回到了书上。康纳为这个小小的胜利微笑起来。似乎高温让他的副队长非常……顺从。

康纳决定扫描汉克以确保他没事，但当他专注于对方的脸，而不是激活扫描时，他只是……看着。他关闭了所有的分析子程序，除了其中一个。那是最基本的，他认为——最准确模仿人类的。它不需要联网运行，它唯一可以访问的数据库是康纳的记忆存储器。只是他个人经历的事件。

当康纳看着汉克时，他之前关于吸引力的想法似乎……很蠢【就是前面说的康纳不知道怎么判断美丑】。答案一直摆在他的面前。难道他不喜欢汉克笑起来有点别扭并露出牙齿的样子吗？不喜欢汉克银白的头发和胡须吗？不喜欢汉克冷冽明亮的眼睛颜色（他还没有在别人身上看到过类似的颜色），还有惊讶时眉弓的变化吗？难道他不喜欢汉克比他高两英寸吗？难道他不喜欢……不喜欢……

汉克……吗？

哦，该死的。

5.

康纳手动把之后三天的系统资源配置给了尽可能多的任务和子程序，无论它们有多么琐碎，以便处理器从分析自己的最新发现上转开注意力。这是他从未面对过的内心斗争。为了成为一个异常仿生人他必须摧毁阿曼妲的命令所构成的墙。而现在？他正在给自己造墙。

这只是安全预防措施。他们正在办一个大案子，当某个危险的杀人犯在外潜逃时，冒险尝试去运行诊断程序造成系统过载的可能性太大。他必须尽到职责。

但如果康纳对自己诚实，那其实是因为他很害怕。害怕发现它是某种故障，某种病毒。有些代码会以错误的方式进行自我修复，就像人类的骨头会在未经妥善接续的情况下愈合却长歪那样。

他不希望这是一个错误。

所以他这样坚持了三天，决心尽快抓住凶手。这个杂种十分狡猾，但他没可能赢过他们。当康纳将这个混蛋推进牢房，让另一名警官对付他时，汉克给了他一个“做得好，我为你感到骄傲”微笑，而这让康纳的心脏连续快速地多跳了四下。

他们一进家门康纳就开始解锁代码路径。汉克喂完相扑后去了他自己的卧室，他的眼睛差不多已经快闭上了。

康纳等了三十分钟以确保汉克没有回来，接着启动了诊断程序。

他回顾了从自己第一次激活到今天所发生的一切。收集了所有能获得的信息片段：模式、链接，他的海量数据库和记忆存储器连接方式，他的调节泵和防火墙读数。他在尽可能精确地范围内搜索了数十亿行代码。没有病毒。没有任何故障。这算是……一种安慰。但并不能回答康纳的问题。

他如何以及何时坠入爱河？

他可以追溯到2038年11月5日晚上11点23分，和汉克的初遇。这是一项严谨的工作，从那个时间开始，查找每一个以及所有系统中分配给汉克的唯一数列，评估每一个方面，每一个细节。

他发现汉克让他搬进来那天有些异常的东西。一小段代码。他以此作为搜索关键。康纳……大吃一惊。它无处不在。甚至在11月9日被邀请前就有了，隐藏在模控生命残存的防火墙后。

当汉克冒着失去工作的风险，让康纳可以获取证据、完成任务并活下来时。当汉克在餐车旁拥抱他，雪在他的头发上形成暗影时。当汉克分享他的房子而不要求任何回报时。当汉克第一次信任康纳带相扑去散步时。当康纳醒目地把柯尔的照片放在起居室搁架上，而汉克小声嘟囔着感谢时。当汉克在警局的每个人面前为他辩护，说他不想看到任何人没有像对待一个人类那样对待康纳时。当汉克在一次电影马拉松中靠着康纳的肩膀睡着时。当康纳被邻居的狗舔了脸而大笑起来，汉克给了他那种不可思议的温和微笑时。当汉克给了他自己的衣服时。当汉克让康纳握住他的手，就好像他是那个特别的人时。

一切都联系起来。正因为如此，因为这些事件相互联接的方式，他的代码运作得更好，变得更为稳定。康纳不知道自己怎么会没有发现。但他认为这实际上并不重要。

重要的是，现在他知道了，这让他感觉很好，充满生气，以至于无法控制自己的系统。

倒不是说他其实并不想要那么做。

6.

康纳生命中第一次不确定直接出击是否是最好的办法。汉克不能忍受说谎，但他非常擅长转移和改变话题。不成功的尝试可能会导致进程倒退，康纳承担不起。

太糟糕了，他仍然在学着变得狡猾。

“我赢了喝一杯啤酒的权利！”汉克说，搜索着冰箱搁架。“我已经解决了这个该死的案子！”

“你是说我们已经解决了那个案子吗？”康纳说道，一个微笑展现在他的嘴唇上。最后一罐啤酒已经摆在桌上，藏在康纳背后。他知道汉克会想要喝一杯，所以提前把啤酒从冰箱中拿出来让它回温，只需要上升1.3度，这样就不会冻伤汉克的牙齿。他想不到还有什么比坐在厨房桌上藏住啤酒，稍稍戏弄汉克一下更好的点子了。戏弄很有趣。

当汉克离开冰箱转而检查水槽附近的橱柜时，康纳也相应地移动，在桌上转过一点挡住罐子。然后汉克再次移动时他又这样做了。然后再——

“为什么你他妈的像旋转木马一样坐在那张桌上？”汉克转向康纳，并——在康纳做出反应之前——迅速向左侧身。哎哟。“嘿，那是……！你这个混蛋！”

接着——

汉克移动着想要从康纳背后抢过罐子，康纳及时转动挡住了他，他把手放到汉克肩上——

时间仿佛突然静止了。他的处理器速度在一秒内达到了最大值，让他既不知所措又敏锐地意识到周遭环境。现在，就像这样，他坐在桌上，他……比汉克更高。不到一英寸。但他能够低头看进汉克的眼睛。汉克——

太近了。他的肩膀在康纳的手掌下，康纳的膝盖在汉克髋部两侧，如果汉克移动得更近，他们会——

他不想扫描汉克。没有什么话可说的。如果说他在这几个月中从汉克那里学到了什么，那就是行动有时比言语更响亮。所以他做了唯一能做的事。

康纳向前倾身，将嘴唇压在了汉克的嘴唇上。

这个吻短暂而干净，康纳没有意识到自己已经闭上了眼睛，直到他听见汉克的大声喘气。

“康纳。”汉克声音嘶哑，充满情感，超出了任何语言描述。“如果这是他妈的某种玩笑或是你脑子里的某种病毒——”

“不！”康纳飞快地睁开眼睛。“不，”他又平静地重复了一遍。“不是病毒。这就是我想要的。我是认真的。我……”康纳的手掌抚上汉克的脖子，轻轻搂住它。“是我真正想要的。”

一霎间汉克盯着康纳——然后他抓住康纳的头，亲吻他，一次又一次，一连串的短吻，寻找对方的嘴，直到康纳厌倦了这个浅尝辄止的动作，拉开了他的嘴唇。他没有技巧，没有超过标准动作的知识和对其他人的观察，但他确信汉克会教他。的确是这样。温暖的舌头滑向你自己的，带来一种无法言喻的惊心动魄感；湿润的嘴唇以不同于那种短而干燥的亲吻方式相遇。一切都那么……温柔、顺畅。让他的处理器向系统的各个部分发送毫无依据的命令，让他眼睫颤动，让他不必要的呼吸变得粗重。但也帮助康纳以正确的方式调整头部，臀部靠近桌子边缘，这样他和汉克的身体可以更贴近彼此。还不断地向他的脊椎传递振动，让他颤抖。

康纳都不知道他的身体能够做到这一点。

他不知道过了多少时间，也懒得检查自己的系统时钟，但当汉克身体后仰，呼吸沉重而快速，脸颊泛红，瞳孔张大时，康纳非常喜欢看着这样的他。只是……汉克眉毛拧紧了，开始皱眉。有什么不对吗？康纳快速读取了汉克的心率和肺活量。哦。当然。

康纳靠向对方，在汉克的嘴角上快速地吻了一下，然后退开一点，露出小小的抱歉笑容。“对不起，下次我会记得你需要呼吸。”

有那么一秒钟，汉克看起来仍然像是有些东西不对劲。然后他的整个脸——亮了起来。就像几个月前，他们在餐车附近相遇时，汉克对他微笑，然后拥抱了他。只是这一次……汉克的笑容中还有别的的东西，某些他以全新方式看待康纳的东西。某些让他的心脏开始不规则跳动，降低了其他所有进程优先级，除了……不，不是什么目标，而是再次亲吻汉克的愿望。

所以康纳就是这么做的。

毕竟，他确实承诺了下一次。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> ①一般指男士用的那种围巾  
> ②这段所指出的问题是非常现实的，也是原作本身所回避的，有时候事情真的不是一场革命就可以解决所有问题，或许宣言可以发布，法律可以制订，但情感的事真没那么简单，它同时涉及付出与给予，还有对确定性的不安感。在束缚中产生的情感到底是否真实，它的本质是爱还是依赖？  
> ③1500华氏度大约相当于815摄氏度，基本上已经到钢铁的熔点了。也就是说康纳可以用手实现烙铁审讯  
> ④前半句原文直接用了fossa，这个词本意凹处，需要和其他词搭配才确定是哪个部位，所以汉克一开始没听明白，然后康纳解释了肘部内侧，也就是肘窝


End file.
